(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of deodorizing an offensive odor gas and an apparatus used therefor.
(2) Description of the Invention
Offensive odors are emitted from a variety of sources. Such offensive odors, when exceed a certain concentration and are felt by a human organ of smell, lead to the so-called offensive odor pollution which has come into a social problem together with noises, so appropriate and prompt countermeasures for preventing and removing the offensive odors are strongly demanded as deodorizing treatment.
There have been heretofore various deodorizing methods, but they do not necessarily give satisfactory deodorizing effects. Some methods have such drawbacks that a considerable space is necessary for installation, and carrying and transferring are difficult due to the apparatus itself being complicated and large-sized; accordingly, timely installation is hardly possible to cope with the offensive odor-emitting sources. Further, they have the problems that the apparatus becomes expensive and are not easy to install; and its operation and handling need special technique and skill.